Hymn of the Amber Maiden
by WhiteHart
Summary: COMPLETED, DOES NOT CONTAIN SPOLIERS..PLease R&R.. Atem(Yami) has discovered a girl hidden in secret..What is their strange connection? Will the evil priest have his way? wILL I do a sequal?
1. A Voice

** 1>>> **

** A Voice>>> **

It was hitting mid dry season, and the banks of the Nile where low. Though in the slums and back houses the living was bad and the less water and quickly rotting food didn't help their problems. Life still issued on as normal for most, trading, eating, sleeping, drinking, buying and selling. One thing about the streets where different, more wagons and merchants where making their way to the palace.

Red ribbons and silks hung from the wealthy Egyptians doors and windows while the poor had to make do with blood stained sheets. The red was the sign of the birthday of the royal prince. Everyone was to celebrate. It was good few days; it was the only real time every Egyptian and fellow had enough to eat.

The palace halls and walk ways where draped in the finest flowing materials, Egypt had ever seen. The small dry breeze sent a wave of colour through the silks, a sea of shimmering gold's, greens reds, and yellows, every hall and every window had this. It was to be a huge celebration; the royal prince's birthday was a joyous day. He was the longest and only survivor of the pharaoh Ankunumkanon's children. Out of 12 wives only 6 had given birth to boys. The prince's mother had died during the life giving process to her son. Many believe that it was her sacrifice that saved the boy from a plague which had spread rapidly through slums and then reached the palace.

Slaves rushed about placing fresh reeds in vases, cleaning walls, floors and pillars.

Atem left the buzz of the hallway and stepped into a small alcove balcony overlooking the city and many courtyards below. Inside he was desperately excited about this celebration. Almost 19 years old and heir to the throne he had no wife or concubines. Being prince he wasn't unfamiliar with women but no one was special, he often never remembered the night and only found the girl in his bed the morning.

Atem hoped that his father would give him one of the young priestess' to wife, most of them where pretty and he could talk to them freely.

The prince was so deep in thought that he never noticed the figure approach from behind.

"My Prince." said a male voice.

Atem jumped and turned to see his best friend, the Priest Mahado.

"Mahado! By the gods you made me lose part of my life." he exclaimed.

Mahado smiled and stepped to look over the balcony. He was wearing a white robe with a gold belt and head dress. Around his neck hung the millennium ring. A mysterious and dark object. It contained a great power though it was deemed unlimited.

Atem was also wearing a white robe with a gold belt. He had the millennium puzzle round his neck. This magical item was to be worn by the king but a few days ago his father allowed him to wear it. The prince found it an honour and almost everyone was happy for him. Only Akunadin, his uncle and high priest of the unnamed god showed he was unhappy. The reasons for it where many but one that everyone had figured out. Giving Atem the necklace of the gods could mean that at the celebration Akunumkanon the pharaoh would step down from the throne and give it to the prince. Seto a priest and protector of the throne wasn't happy with it either, but it was his loyalty to the family that kept him from trying to take the power for himself.

Atem looked over the burned backs, dusty bodies and sweat covered faces.

"This celebration is to be a big one." sighed the prince.

"Its not just for you. It's also to mark the end of the 18 year war between Egypt and Israel." reminded Mahado.

"True." nodded Atem. "Still... I suppose I'm glad. I can't take all the praise. It for the soldiers that gave their lives for our home, their home and those that live now. I may be prince but I still care..." he paused. "Half the city is still ruin." he added as an after thought looking towards the damaged sphinxes and statues of the gods.

"Yes but we have a strong people and good slaves. In time the city will be restored to it original beauty."

"That however means that more slaves are needed, more slaves mean harsher beatings and the people a beaten enough." said Atem. "There must be some way that people can work without coming to so much harm."

"It depends. Your ancestors have tried to be friendly but the people ignored their goodwill and cause revolts to get more. Many people where killed and Egypt was plunged into a civil war. You can't let the authority slip, not in a world like this."

Atem sighed. "I guess your right. Still may the gods have mercy on our souls for the pain and suffering we cause.

Mahado slapped Atem on the shoulder. "Don't put yourself down, its your birthday. A feast, your father may even give a wife."

"Yeah, but speaking of girls. I take it you'll be with Mana later and for most if the night." hinted Atem slowly.

The priest stopped smiling and raise an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You silence speaks the truth." chuckled Atem. " You two make a good couple. Maybe you should marry her before Akunadin or Seto get a hold on her."

"Quiet!" said Mahado harshly and blushing at the same time.

Atem back away with hands raised in defence. He smiled before turning to head towards the Temple yards.

"If anyone comes looking for me, I'll be praying." he called over his shoulder mockingly.

Mahado waved him away with a limp hand. Atem burst into laughter and began a light jog to save time.

"Atem." came Mahado's voice. "If you hear any strange noises in the temple yards don't worry it's probably..........." the distance became too great and Atem lost the rest.

Within several minutes he reached the yards. The pale stone floor was smoothly washed and shined. He crossed it and headed to the temple of Ra. No one was about and it was eerie. The prince began to feel watched and slowed his pace to a creep. As he passed the temple of Hathor he noticed that it was locked and sealed off.

'Odd.' he told himself. 'The Hathor temple should always be open.'

Atem changed his angle and headed to the doors. He was about to knock when a soft, soothing, melody came to his ears. Someone was singing. It was faint but it was there. The prince looked around and could see no one; he pressed his ear against the door. It was louder, it was a woman singing. The words he couldn't make out or they weren't Egyptian.

'Could this be the noise that Mahado was trying to warn me about?' the prince asked himself.

The more Atem listened the more he doubted it.

'No way would anyone want to hide that voice behind walls.'

The song was beautiful; he wanted to see the singer without disturbing the natural spiritual peace of her song. Atem surveyed the side of the temple he noticed the priest's door hidden by cloth. He quickly went to it but checked around him again before going in.

The passage he found himself was long and thin, wide enough for one person to walk comfortably. He began to pray that no one would meet him here, although a prince he wasn't allowed to use most priestly entrances or objects. The walls where empty of writings and had been white washed. Eventually the passage widened to an oval room with more curtained entrances. The voice was closer now and clearer, crystal clear, almost heavenly.

Atem walked to each door to test the volume of song. It was louder by a blue covered door. With surprising anticipation he placed his hand on the edge of the fabric. He hesitated; there was no real turning back now. Slowly he pulled the silk back.

A light blinded him for a second, before revealing the scene before him.


	2. The Priestess

Unfortunatly i dont not own Yugioh or any of the characters, apart from mine. if i did......well i'm a girl you make up what you want........

2>>>>

The Priestess>>>>>

The hall was large. Pillars rose up on every side, painted bright vibrant colours and with many spells spelt out on them. Atem's eyes took a small second to adjust to the light, as soon as they had he stepped into the cool, incense full room.

Kneeling in front of an alter of Hathor was a Priestess. Her back was to him and she was covered by a hooded cloak. Her voice said she was young, no old priest could sing like that. The words weren't Egyptian, but Atem couldn't recognise the dialect anyway.

She was crystal clear and the melodious sound echoed around the hall making her one voice into many.

Atem came to stand behind her and listened. The girl was unaware of his presence, but she stopped singing and sighed.

"Why did you stop?" asked Atem.

The girl fell forward and scurried to her feet.

"What!?" she gasped as she span to face him. "My Prince!" she said astonished and bowed.

"Why did you stop?" repeated Atem.

"Stop?"

"Singing."

"I had finished the song." defended the girl.

"Well it doesn't seem finished." stated the prince. "It was very beautiful."

"Thank you, and your right I run out of things to sing about." smiled the girl.

Her face was covered by the hood. Atem couldn't see her looks; her figure was well developed, large hips, fairly small waist and a full bust. The robe she wore was a desperate attempt to hide the woman shape that she had got.

"Why are you here alone?" asked Atem. "Priestess' aren't seen alone."

"I like to be alone."

"Who are you?"

The girl shook her head and backed away with a small smile. "I am not allowed to say."

"Why? I have more authority here." said Atem a little upset.

"You don't." said the Girl looking towards the three Egyptian gods on the wall. "Its true you hold their power but they are what began this world they make the choices of nature, of who dies and who lives. I was told in a vision to never reveal myself until a certain event had transpired."

Atem was a bit lost but he thought he understood. "Well if I can't know your name let me see your face."

The girl shook her head once again and turned from him. She seemed agitated with his presence and eager to get rid of him, but she didn't.

"The temple doors where locked. How did you get?" asked the girl as she sprinkled incense and flower petals over the offering in front of her.

"I came through the priests door." replied Atem standing by her side.

The girl stopped her task and turned her hooded head slightly towards him. "So not only do interrupt my prayers but you defile the temple as well?"

"Defile?"

"The door is to be used by priests purified by the holy order, no offence prince but your not pure in the way some priests are, and you walked through it. If anyone finds out....I'm not sure that you'll get off lightly. Prince or no prince." she said.

"Why was the temple locked?" asked Atem trying to get a glimpse of her face.

"No one is allowed in here during my time of prayer." smiled the girl backing away "So you should not be here."

"I had no idea you where praying. So why haven't you asked me to go away?"

"Would you really listen to a priestess you've only just met. Take orders from someone who has little authority?"

"No. I get it."

"But as you brought up the subject I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"Why?" The priestess walked over to a second alter. "Why should I leave?"

"You like asking questions don't you?" she laughed.

Atem went to her side again and took hold of her arm. She tried to pull away.

"Release me." she commanded.

"Reveal you name and face."

"It's forbidden." she stressed. "Release me and leave."

"Only if you'll come with me, out of this temple and then reveal yourself." said Atem pulling her towards the exit.

"No!" she cried desperate to pull away. "I can't, I'm not allowed."

The prince stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What are you allowed to do?"

"Not much." she sighed. "The high priest told me to never go outside the temple without a priest escort." Atem released her arm. "I promised to never go."

"You seem pretty important to Akunadin." said Atem, but he wasn't sure if it was good thing. "Your not related to him are you?"

"Heavens no!"

He breathed an inner sigh of relief and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's alright, but please! You must leave now." she paused and looked about. "I fear he may already be on his way. If Akunadin finds out you're here! Your father will have little chance to lighten your punishment. I am that special that you could die if found with me."

The seriousness of the situation began to bore into the prince and he decided to take it seriously.

"Alright, but the next time I sneak up on you, you must tell me you name and show me your face."

The girls mouth curled gently into a smile. "Ok."

"Promise?" although Atem could not see her eyes he knew they pierced his own.

"I have never broken a promise." she said slowly.

"Good! Will you be present at the celebration tonight?" asked the prince.

"No. Even though there will be priests and priestess' there I'll not be able to go."

"I'll try and get my father to let you come. Its going to be great, there's a feast, dancers, music, maybe you could sing, plays and so much more. I don't even know everything."

"Sounds wonderful." smiled the girl softly. "But you forgot to mention the drunken behaviour."

Atem looked away guiltily. He had never realised that she wasn't unfamiliar with several after effects of the merry making. He opened his mouth to apologise.

"It's alright. I wear a virgins robe for a reason. I may have lived here all my life but I have seen some unpleasant things, but I suppose it all comes with growing up." she said sadly.

Atem now understood. She had never been outside; she was like a holy prisoner.

"As for your father, you shouldn't know of me. I am supposed to be Akunadin's secret." she spat.

"He has chosen to take you?" sighed Atem.

He knew Akunadin enjoyed woman, but a priestess virgin who practically knew nothing of the world outside these walls. His uncle was a sick man.

"What a..." he began.

The temple doors swung open. Light from outside filled the entrance. A cloaked silhouette stepped into the hall and the door closed. The foot falls of this stranger echoed around the pillars and shrine.

Atem looked the girl and she stared towards the doors. Thankfully a large pillar blocked them from view of the intruder. Both prince and priestess gazed with held breaths as the figure came unseeingly closer.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

OOO (&,&)

What will happen to our adorable prince at his new friend.....im not sure i haven't written the third chapter yet....so even im going to have top wait.


	3. Akunadin's Promise

The last few days of..........wait.........soz......i dont own Yugioh or any of the characters in my stories apart from the girl in this one.....

3>>>>>

Akunadin's Promise>>>>>>

Atem took a breath and held his head high, it this was Akunadin approaching then it would be a fight that that uncle of his wont forget.

As the steps grew louder he braced himself.

"Come!" gasped the girl taking his hand. "We must hide you!"

She pulled him towards another concealed room.

"This temple's full of these hidden places." stammered the prince.

"Shhh!" the girl interrupted. "You can stay here. This is my room." she whispered checking behind her.

"But if Akunadin comes in and sees me he'll get angry with you as well."

"Don't worry. That old priest would never come in here." she smiled. "Just don't touch anything or make any loud noises, he's very agitated now days anything could set him off."

Atem nodded. She turned to leave but the prince took hold of her hand. They stood in silence for what seemed an eternity.

Akunadin could see the evidence of the Priestess' work, she should have been waiting by the alter.

He looked around with his good eye and approached the statue of Hathor. The millennium eye had been self placed in his left eye socket; no one really knew why he had caused himself so much aggravation.

He was unhappy, Seto had just challenged his authority. The girl was what he needed to see.

"Aurelia!" he called.

In her room Atem released her hand and let his eyes bid the farewell.

"Aurelia!" called Akunadin again, harsher and full of impatiens this time.

"I'm coming." she answered him.

Although they had only known each other for a short amount of time, prince and virgin priestess felt a strange connection. It was almost like the threads of destiny had begun to weave their futures together.

With a slow and oddly heart wrenching turn, Aurelia left her concealed room.

Akunadin was standing by the Alter. "I should have you whipped for you lazyness." he snarled as she approached him.

Atem peeped through a small opening in the door. He could clearly see Aurelia's Back and Akunadin's face.

"I am sorry Akunadin." said Aurelia calmly.

Akunadin pursed his lips and frowned. The girl walked right passed him and knelt to prey.

"Aurelia, where were you?" asked the high priest glancing to her point of origin.

"I was in my room." she said after along silence.

For a split second, Atem believed that Akunadin could see him.

"What where you doing?"

"Sorting out a fresh robe. I had spilt the liquid incense on my previous one." she lied glancing at him. "I was getting dizzy from the strong smell."

Akunadin stared at her for a while and said nothing, but was content on her answer. He stood behind her and tenderly pulled Aurelia to her feet. The priestess shook him off her shoulders and stepped forward.

"Remember your Promise." she said.

Akunadin harshly turned her to face him. He forced her body close to his, she gave a cry of protest.

Atem stood up so fast that he got a head rush and fell back down.

Aurelia heard him fall thankfully Akunadin hadn't. She risked a glance towards her room as the man began to slowly squeeze the air out of her.

"It is my promise.. I can brake it whenever I want." he said, Aurelia could tell by the way his voice quivered he was trying to hold back his real anger.

"That would mean your weak." she wheezed slightly. "To resist temptation till the due time would prove a strong heart." she took a desparate breath. "but braking your promise would be a sign of weakness."

Akunadin stopped crushing her but didn't let her go. He pulled her hood back to reveal her face.

From Atem's angle he couldn't see what she looked like but a long tail of black hair fell down her back. It was held up by a golden band with many golden twits and braids mixed with the black silky like waves.

"Aurelia." sighed Akunadin taking her face in his hands. "I am strong. There is only 3 more moons till that time when I can do more than look at you."

Aurelia palled away and faced the statue. 'I'll kill myself first.' she told herself.

"Don't try and hide you thoughts from me." snarled Akunadin slapping Aurelia across the face, she fell to the floor. "With the power of my eye I can read them clearly. If you wish to end you life I will take you now!"

Atem was about to rush to Aurelia's rescue when Mana materialized in the room to his left. He went to cry out but cupped his mouth and tried to remain quiet.

Mana looked about the room. Her blue eyes excited but then she must have realised she was in the wrong place. She noticed Atem and opened her mouth to start talking. Atem put his other hand over her mouth and signalled to be quiet. He pulled her to the corner of the room. He never saw a wine vase and so he kicked it against the wall. It smashed and quiet loudly.

Akunadin had hold of Aurelia's arm, he glance back, the priestess cursed.

"What are you hiding?" he asked as he pulled her along towards the door.

Aurelia tried to pull away but the old mans strength was surprising.

Just before Akunadin reached out for the curtain, Mana burst through. Surprising both of them.

"Akunadin!" she cried flinging her arms out to hug him.

The priest backed away.

"The Pharaoh is looking for Prince Atem. Have you seen him?" asked the bubbly young woman.

"No I haven't."

"How about you Aurelia?"

"You know I'm not allowed outside Mana." she replied.

Atem's jaw dropped, 'How come Mana knows about her?' he asked himself. 'Then Mahado and Isis know as well. They really keep secrets.'

Mana looked at Akunadin. She had obviously heard about the incident with Seto. A small smile began to form on her face. She squinted slightly and then placed her hands behind her back.

The High priest guessed what she was smiling about.

The temple door opened again and Isis the older and more experienced Priestess came in. She was in a white robe and around her neck was the millennium necklace.

"Akunadin, the Pharaoh requires and audience with you." she said looking at every one and noticed Aurelia's reddened cheek. "The Babylonian ambassadors are here, but the pharaoh can't understand them. You can be a translator." Isis frowned and glared at Akunadin. "Mana! Mahado is looking for you." she added a little more calmly.

Mana nodded. "I know."

Isis looked unimpressed. "Akunadin I suggest you get there as soon as possible." she said more demandingly.

The old man looked down at Aurelia, she stared up a him. With an angry sigh he turned and stormed out of the Temple.

"Aurelia are you hurt?" asked Mana helping the girl to her feet.

"Not as bad as last month." smiled Aurelia.

"Mana if I where you I would find Mahado. He's in a bit of a mood, he said Atem had said something that made him rather uncomfortable." said Isis.

'I knew it!' Atem thought. 'After all these years Mahado does care for Mana.'

"Ok Isis. Listen Aurelia, if you ever want me to whip Akunadin's butt just let me know. I'll show that perverted priest what a girl high on magic can do." said Mana triumphantly thrusting her hip to the side and punching the air.

Aurelia laughed and put her hood back on. "Ok. I'll let you know."

Mana hugged the girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get outta here!" said Aurelia pushing her away.

"See ya!" waved the energetic sorceress .

Isis waited till Mana had gone, she sighed and hugged Aurelia as well.

"Listen I'm going to have words with the Pharaoh. It's about you." said Isis. "I don't think you should remain here. It may be bad for your health. You will become my apprentice and so live outside with the rest of us, you'll be free."

Aurelia was quiet but her eyes where full of hope.

"I should go too. The banquet needs all hands." smiled the gentle woman, she turned to leave and took several steps before stopping. "Oh yeah when your done. Can you tell Atem to get over to the main palace and see his father."

Atem slapped his forehead.

"Ok." said Aurelia with a giggle.

Isis left and once again the temple was quiet.

Aurelia placed a hand on her burning cheek and slumped her shoulders.

"So…………….." said Atem close behind her.

Just like before, Aurelia jumped and turned to face him.

"Your name is Aurelia?…..it's a pretty name." said Atem.

"Thanks. Are you done? Because you need to see your father."

"Not quite. Remember the promise?" asked Atem wagging a finger at her.

"Promise?"

"Yep. A promise."

"What…." began Aurelia but Atem rested his finger on her lips to silence her.

He pulled up her chin and pushed his face towards hers. Quickly and gently the prince stole a kiss.

"That wasn't a part of the promise." whispered Aurelia as he pulled away.

"No it wasn't but hay….what ya gonna do?"

"I could scream and claim you had wished to take me."

"Like they could do anything."

"While I belong to Akunadin they can."

Atem looked worried.

"A promise is a promise." said Aurelia pulling down her hood.

The prince was slightly surprised but yet pleased with what he saw. Pale skin, unlike his own, but he had already guessed that by her hands. Aurelia was almost alien to the Egyptian race. Instead of dark eyes she had a deep amber colour. Though Atem had purple and Seto had blue, hers was almost unheard of.

"You're very….." began Atem but he felt he wasn't that romantic. "Wired looking." he sighed hopelessly.

Aurelia was taken back and she frowned. "You don't talk to many girls do you?"

"I do but not like this."

The girl had raised an eyebrow.

Atem bit his lip and noticed the hand mark on her face. He reached out and touched it.

"Does it hurt bad?"

"No." came her reply. "I'll be fine really; I don't know why you care! You hardly know me." she put her back towards him. "You really should go. I think if it would be best if you never came back to this place when its closed. The chance that you and I might have together is near impossible."

"Who said I'd want to have a future with you." blurted out Atem.

Aurelia flinched. "Fine! Just get out." she snapped hiding her hurt. "Your just a snobby prince and you're a player."

"We haven't even had a relationship, how could I have played you?" demanded Atem.

"Do you remember I told you that I wasn't allowed to reveal my face until a certain event had taken place?"

"Yes!"

"What I didn't say was that I was only allowed to reveal it to one person. That person must have never known about me and I was shown in a dream who it was, that person was to bring my freedom" said Aurelia not looking at him, her voice and bottom lip quivered. "It was you."

She waited for Atem reply, there was a long moment of silence then all she heard where footsteps.

'He's leaving.' she thought. 'He really doesn't care. I thought my dream was a vision. Maybe it was just a fantasy." Aurelia almost broke down but felt Atem's arms encircle her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

There is alittle more to this chapterbut if people want to see it email me or review saying you would like to see the little bit extra.

BUt anyhow, what is this strange blossoming relationship between two people who have just met, is love at first sight or was i running out of ideas for this part of the story.......you decide...


	4. Akunadin's Promise the extra bit

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Just like Akunadin he pulled her close, but he was different. Akunadin was cold, Atem's embrace was warm and she wanted it to last.

Aurelia allowed herself to become lost in the warmth and gentleness of the moment. She buried her head into Atem's chest and he rested his head on hers.

"I'm sorry." he said slowly. "I suppose I forgot."

"Big oaf." mumbled Aurelia into his chest.

"I will help you. I will set you free."

Aurelia looked up at him and smiled. Atem smiled down at her and took her face in his hands, he pressed his mouth against hers again. This time it was more of a kiss. She could feel the gentle, silkiness of his lips and found it odd to find the kiss delicious in its own right.

Atem released her. "I'll come back later, you'll come to the banquet."

"What about Akunadin?" gasped Aurelia.

"Well think about it. You said he promised something, what was it?"

"His promise was he wouldn't take me to his bed till I was 18 yrs of age. Why?"

Atem thought for a second. "You promised him to never go outside without an escort."

"Yes!"

"There you have it!" he laughed.

"What?"

"You never promised you wouldn't go off with someone else or be by someone else's side. He made the promise but you didn't. With the help of my father we can get you out of Akunadin's grasp."

"How?" asked Aurelia her eyes full of hope.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." Atem kissed Aurelia again quickly and then stepped away. "I'll have to go now. But I will be back."

Aurelia nodded. The prince turned and left through the main doors.

'I really hope none of Akunadin's cronies saw him leave through that door.' winced Aurelia.

She sighed and hugged herself, each little thump of her heart reminded her this was no dream. With her soul near release, Aurelia began to sing.

Every note clear, a song of love, hope and dreaming away life.

High above her in the shadow of the coloured ceiling and pillars a pair of red eyes watched. The black shadow with no true form moved. He was waiting, why his servant was taking forever to complete the ritual. If they did not hurry he would be forced to take drastic measures. The shadow crawled along the wall and lustfully watched the girl in her prayers.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Really it's not that interesting, but hay.

Please review and i'll get the next chapter up ASAP.

AHHH my disk is missing. i'm gonna have to write chapter 4 all over again &$&)(&$&((&&())(&()

I am calm....so for those of you reading this..........I'm SO SORRY WAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA


	5. Aurelia's Past

this is actually chapter four, dispite it is registered as number 5. - enjoy -

4.

Aurelia's Past

Atem ran down the temple steps. The stone was warm and his feet became hot quickly. He was so light headed he didn't care about anyone seeing him exit the temple. The pound of his feet on the courtyard matched the pace of his heart. The girl he had only just met, Aurelia, was his first true love. Love at first sight was possible.

Isis was a little way ahead of him and he was catching up.

"Isis!" he called.

The holy lady stopped. "Prince, I see you have worked things out."

"Yeah, but you would've already known that." breathed Atem as he reached her.

"True. It's only by the power of my item that I can; even then I can't see all things. Those people who hold the other items, that power I can not see through."

"So the future reading abilities of the necklace affects all those with out the items! Well this proves you learn something new everyday. But you still knew it was me."

"Yes!" Isis turned and walked into the now quiet hallways.

"How?" asked the prince following.

"When I first laid eyes on Aurelia."

"How long ago was that? I only received the puzzle about a week ago so it must have been before then."

"It was many years ago." Isis paused. "Aurelia's a princess you know." she added and watched Atem's reaction. "Her mother was the gypsy queen. Her father was the general of the Egyptian army."

"Really!? Why isn't she in the house of women? Or with her people?"

"Her father was General Kun. He was around long before you where born. His last wish was to keep the child and raise her as an Egyptian woman, though I'm sure this wasn't what he had planned."

"Seems quite a story." said Atem. "Does Aurelia know?"

"Yes and no." winced Isis. "She knows who her parents were but not everything, how she got here and the real reason why she's a prisoner in the temple are a mystery to her."

"So…tell."

The two of them had wandered into the water gardens by now. A peaceful and tranquil place. The soft trickle of water was a constant song. A small crystal pool was in the centre with mosaic base, greatly influenced by the Greeks. Exotic ivy's and ferns had been planted in pots and placed decoratively around the room. White pillars were dosed in a thin layer of moisture. A steam hung low about the floor, and the two soon found the damp began to cling to them.

Atem opened several shuttered windows to remove some of the humid air. They sat down on a bench and Isis cleared her throat for the tale.

"It all began roughly 17 yrs ago. As you know Egypt and Israel had been at for a while." began Isis. "The enemy was strong so we needed all the help we could get. General Kun, Aurelia's father was in the favour of the Gypsy Queen Ulaila. With her help they became our allies and worthy one too. Despite war and the unpleasantness of death, it wasn't always fighting; both countries could go for months without shedding a single drop of blood. You where so young you shouldn't remember. Kun married Ulaila after her husband was killed. She fell with child and then began to worry about her safety. Kun with an escort of 20 men, rode down to where the gypsies were camped to bring her and the unborn child to Egypt's capital." she paused and chewed her lip as if to think about what she was to say next. "However on the way back……….."

'The company had halted at a small oasis. Horses needed resting and so did the riders.

Kun sat on a large bolder and sharpened his long sword. His dark hair was braided into a tight rope which hung down between his shoulder blades. His well tanned back and chest where covered in dust and sweat, they moved rhythmically and with expertise as he handled the blade.

A small sandy coloured tent had been quickly set up in the shade of the few trees. Stepping out of its entrance was a woman of incredible beauty. Amber eyes tanned skin and tightly curled hair. She wore a deep purple robe with golden lining. Beads and ribbons where tangled in her dark luscious curls.

Ulaila, tall and proud, walked towards Kun. Her body swayed slightly but it was to be expected of a woman in her situation. She was almost ready to give birth, but being so far in the pregnancy she was very small.

Kun stood and walked to his wife; he pulled her close and hugged her deep into him. Ulaila smiled and laughed as Kun was surprised to feel the baby kick inside of her.

"The child never moves till you're close." smiled the gypsy queen as Kun placed his hand on her swollen belly.

"He's a born fighter. Like his dad." chuckled Kun as the baby continued it's kicking.

"He?" asked Ulaila. "My dear husband it will be a girl."

Kun shrugged. "I don't care what it is as long as it's a part of us."

Ulaila pushed him playfully; Kun kissed her and sat back down in his rock to continue sharpening his sword. Ulaila cuddled up next to him and drifted into a peacefully, comforted sleep. Kun gentle stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head…….'

"Isis! Look." interrupted Atem. "I love the detail but I get the fact that their in love."

Isis frowned. "You shouldn't dismiss the feelings of others so freely. When you and Aurelia grow closer you will do these things too."

"Maybe!"

"It's more than maybe. The bonds of destiny have begun their weaving and love has taken a firm rooting in both your hearts."

Atem tried to look unimpressed but deep inside he had already guessed most of what Isis said.

"Can I continue?" asked the Priestess.

"Of course."

"Kun and his men remained at this spot for the rest of the day. As a military man he sent out two scouts………"

'Kun sat on his steed waiting for his men to return.

The sun was low in the sky and in a matter of minuets the entire landscape would be plunged into what seemed an eternal darkness. Ulaila sat on her camel and watched a lizard desperately soak up the remaining heat.

The night fell as the scouts came back.

"General! You were right! The Israelite troops turned away from the valley. The path is quite clear until the last few miles of wasteland." said one.

"After that…" continued the second. "There is a small squad of Romans. But we can easily take them out as easily as skirting around them."

Kun was quiet for along time. Ulaila placed her hand on her husbands arm, as she did so a small faint ache rose up inside of her. It was so small that she completely ignored it.

"We'll continue south along this road." he said as last. "Then pass along the top of the valley, from there we should be able to make to the city or to the main camps a few miles from the city. We should be safe after that." there was a chorus of agreement. "No torches are to be lit." he added.

It was a risky business to do this trail with no light, but with enemies around with light was the more dangerous option. There was no objection. Kun knew this road blindfolded. With stars and the moon as light it would be easy.

The journey started once again. The pace was swift and with the animals fresh they were covering a lot of ground……….'

"Question!?" interrupted Atem.

"Yes!"

"How do you know all this?"

"Well my necklace allows me to see what I want."

"Only if the person has nothing to do with an item." added the prince quickly.

"Yes. Well I was worried about them, so I was watching to make sure they were safe. Ulaila was soon to give birth and we had become good friends."

"Ok, I get! Now carry on."

"I will if you let me." said Isis through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." smiled Atem as innocently as he could.

"Kun and his troops had reached the top of the valley by early morning……."

'The horses' sides billowed out in harsh snorts and short bursts. They where being watered and a given a small rest but they could not liner for long.

Ulaila's pain had grown quiet a bit but she hid it well. She knew these where the beginning pains of child birth. She was afraid that the child would require delivery out in the desert and that she could die from the birth as so many other women did. They moved on again.

Kun was ridding up front and Ulaila was surrounded by his men. It was such open country and any enemy soldier could spot them and raise an alarm instantly. The stopped again at a large boulder and waited through the blistering midday heat. Ulaila couldn't keep still, as her contractions grew more and more painful the more she wanted to squeeze Kun's hand to dust and cry out. These pains where unbearable though she walked about in the shade, stood by Kun then walked about some more.

Kun could see his wife was in discomfort but he passed it off to be impatience. He never suspected that his first child was going to be born in matter of hours.

The horses where rested and the moved on again. They company threaded down a rocky slop to a large flat of land.

One of the men at the rear turned his head. "General! Look enemy soldiers!"

Kun looked over his shoulder. There was a small group of Israelites heading their way. Ahead of them there was endless desert they where still out of sight of the City.

"Prepare for Battle!" he cried. "Ulaila. Continue straight on the city should not be too far."

"No Kun!" protested Ulaila.

Kun looked at her and smiled. "I bet that child will be born with you arrogant personality."

Ulaila cried as a contraction rose up but Kun thought is was for him.

"Go woman." he commanded.

She obeyed and forced her camel to go faster, the pains where now shaper and almost constant.'

The palace was only over the next hill. Inside the priestess Isis had been watching. She was very young to have received her necklace but she was familiar with its power. Still it had been a lot of hard work trying to keep a constant eye on the small group.

"Wretched gypsies." a younger Akunadin scorned. "That child will not be accepted as one of us. It's better off dead."

The image ended and she frowned at him. "Their in trouble." she said. "Only 3 miles away. An Israelite troop was able to pass the patrols and is heading straight for Kun and his team."

Akunadin rolled his eyes. "Send out the chariots, send word to the Pharaoh and have him meet us at the main gates. You and I will go out to the battle field……."

"Hay!! Why'd you stop?" asked Atem. "this time it wasn't my fault, so what happened?"

"I don't know." said Isis blankly. "I was on my way to them so I couldn't watch. I guess Kun did fight and when we got there the battle was almost over….."

'With the sight of back up the enemy tried to flee, but Egyptian archers are well known for their marksmen and aim.

Kun was mortally wounded but he wouldn't let that deter him from finding Ulaila. He had seen her fight but had she fallen.

"Ulaila!" he called.

Isis had discovered her body first.

Kun stumbled over. "Ulaila…" he cried sinking to his knees. "I'm sorry."

The lady was silent and her eyes where slightly glazed. Isis could see the arrow through her chest and several slashes on her arm and belly. But there was a lot of blood to be from those wounds alone.

Kun then lay down by his wife and placed his hand on her womb filled stomach. "Isis!" he began. "The child is still alive. Take it and raise it as an Egyptian."

The young girl nodded and began to cry as she surgically removed the baby from Ulaila. Kun was still conscious when the baby's first cries where heard.

"It's a girl." said Isis wrapping the baby in her cape.

"She was right." smiled Kun, his eyes began to close and he sounded sleepy. "I'm glad she was right."

Within minuets of Kun's death Isis received her vision of the girl child's future. Akunadin saw nothing as a burden on his part and as he had said the child was not allowed among the rest of the society. The Pharaoh owed it to Kun not to send the girl to a slum house or not make his wishes come true. He placed Aurelia in the care of the priests.

Akunadin imprisoned her in Hathor's temple….'

"Basically that's it." sighed Isis. "When Aurelia was 10 she was already a fair maiden and that's when Akunadin became interested in her. She was so innocent he made his promise. No doubt you know it now?"

"Yeah I know it." the prince nodded.

"There you have it. Aurelia's past."

Atem sighed as well and thought about the tale he had just heard.

"Anyway Prince you need to find your father."

"Oh yeah." he cried jumping up. "Thanks for telling me that story. Could I tell Aurelia the full tale someday?"

Isis nodded.

Atem smiled and ran out of the water gardens. It was finally coming together, so it was destiny that he and Aurelia where to be together. The only obstacle left to remove was Akunadin. Atem knew with the help of his father that would be out of the way too.

He arrived at the hall and entered it. The music was being practised at that moment, and his father was talking with Akunadin. Atem approached with his head held high. Akunadin could see in the princes eyes there was deep unrest.

Aurelia waited. Somewhere in the temple was an evil. She could feel it in every inch of her body.

Somewhere far away her love was about to beg for her freedom. She was in deep anticipation and couldn't' keep still.

Atem waited till Akunadin had left.

"Atem at last…." said his father.

"Wait what I have to talk about is more important." interrupted Atem. "Father I know about Aurelia.."

Akunumkanon's eyes dulled and he stopped smiling.

"I want you to set her free from Akunadin's grasp." demanded Atem.

The pharaoh sighed and looked out at the Hathor temple. "Son………."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

thats chapter 4.....at last i got it up..... so....chapter five is on its way.

pleez R&R

-


	6. The News

This is chapter 5 not 6........

5.

The News

Atem ran to the temple doors. He burst through. All was quiet and the echoes of his entrance continued to thread through the pillars. He looked about, his chest expanding and contracting with each breath of his run. The journey from the main hall to the temple was a good day's exercise and he had already done it 3 times.

"Aurelia!" he shouted.

The young priestess emerged from her room in a fluster. Her hair was slightly damp and it hung about her body like a veil. Limp curls gently waved down her hip length hair and her amber eyes bright and wide. She was now wearing a thin cotton two piece outfit, a lose skirt hung about her hips and a lose short cut robe covered her upper body, only leaving a small portion of her stomach revealed.

"Yes?" she asked as the prince approached her.

"Aurelia!" he said again as if relieved.

"What?"

"Your still here."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be anywhere else." she laughed.

The young prince was now in front of her. He smiled softly and realised that Aurelia was everything he had always wanted.

"You're acting a bit strange. Are you feeling ok…?" Aurelia was stopped by Atem's kiss once again.

"Everything's fine." said Atem as he held her face in his hands. "I talked with my father."

"And?" asked Aurelia her voice quivering.

Atem remained quiet but his eyes spoke for him.

"I'm free." breathed Aurelia. "I'M FREE" she squealed hugging him and jumping about. "I can believe it. So what happened?" she asked excitedly.

"Well…" began Atem twirling the girl and dropping her almost to the floor. "I demanded to my father to set you free from Akunadin's hold."

"Yes! And then?" Aurelia asked as Atem pulled her up right again and held her close.

"He said that Akunadin never had a hold on you."

Aurelia blinked and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Huh!"

"I know that's what I said." smiled Atem.

"That means…" Aurelia gasped. "I was always free." she stepped away from Atem and looked at the ceiling. "Why did I believe him so much?"

Atem came to stand behind her. "It was my father who told the priests to keep you here till I found you. Akunadin however brought it on himself to be your personal keeper; as soon as you hit woman years he took more interest in you."

"Didn't he know about you and I meeting?" asked Aurelia placing Atem's arms around her bare middle.

"Yes. My father says that his sources told him that Akunadin was sure he could change the destiny of ours by using his own magic."

"That's almost impossible." frowned Aurelia.

Atem turned Aurelia to face him. He leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Hay you two!" said Mahado behind them.

They both jumped and turned to face him. Mana and Isis where there too.

Mana threw her arms out and screamed. "Aurelia! You get to marry the prince!"

Aurelia looked at her lover. He nodded.

"This is all a bit sudden. I know." sighed Isis. "But to keep you forever safe from Akunadin you must be wed to the prince as soon as possible."

"So! No better place to announce the wedding and for it to take place is…." said Mana in a 'ready for a surprise' tone. "At tonight's banquet!"

Atem was even surprised. "When was this arranged?"

"After you left your fathers presence. He told us to tell you that you should marry at once." said Mahado.

"If you asked me…" said a voice from the shadows. "It's all too rushed." Seto stepped from behind a pillar.

"No one did ask you did they Seto." snorted Mana.

"Well it's all been decided." said Isis. "Not by us."

"No by the gods." snarled Seto. "We should move along, if Akunadin finds out, we wont be able to stop his rage by simple quick charms."

"You're right." smiled Mana. "For once." she added quickly. "That is why me and Isis are to take Aurelia to a special room to prepare her for this wedding. It will all be announced at the start of the banquet and the ceremony will take place before the food is laid out."

Aurelia was still quiet.

"You ok?" asked Atem.

"Yes." she said breathlessly "Its all happening rather fast."

"No doubts or worries about who you're marrying?" asked Mana. 

"No…no." Aurelia shook her head.

"Good! Now lets get you ready for the party." squealed Mana grabbing Aurelia's arm and pulling her down towards the exit.

Isis followed. "You had all better get ready too." she said.

Mana rushed back in. "Seto! Aurelia wants you to give her away!"

"What?"

"That's what I said but she said that you helped her learn how to read and her first spell." replied Mana.

"Go on Seto." coxed Mahado.

"Very well."

"Then I suppose you're the one." sighed Mana disappointedly.

"Mana lets get a move on." said Isis.

Mana shrugged and walked back out. Isis left too leaving the three men in the temple.

"Just a question." said Mahado. "Was it me or was Aurelia only wearing an under garment?"

Seto and Atem looked at him.

"What? I was only saying." shrugged Mahado.

"You had better only be saying." threatened Atem. "She's going to be my wife shortly."

"If there is to be a wedding, shouldn't we be getting ready as well?" Seto pointed out.

Atem and Mahado nodded then they too left with Seto to get prepared for this banquet.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well i found this chapter kinda boring to write but i hope chapter 6 will be better.

Pleeze R&R even if you dont like it.

-


	7. The Banquet

Chapter 6 not 7......

6.

The Banquet.

Aurelia was taken to Isis' chambers. They were large and spacious with many worshipping symbols and scrolls spread over a large table. Curtains and drapes hung about the open spaces to section of the outside and the inside worlds. The dry breeze that signalled the on coming cool evening played with the fine fabrics and made the sun light dazzle the floor in an array of colour.

Mana was sitting on the bed watching Isis as she handled the true undergarments of a princess.

Aurelia was naked and dripping wet with a mixture of incense herbs and water. She shivered slightly and her face was slightly reddened but she wasn't worried about the people in the room, she was worried if someone came in unexpected.

Isis gave Aurelia a white cloth and helped her wipe of the main amount of water. Mana made little fire balls flout around her to warm and dry her quicker.

"Aurelia don't look so nervous." said Mana cheerfully.

Aurelia gave a scorning laugh. "You try not to be nervous, the beginning of today I was just an ordinary priestess hoping that I would be able to trick Akunadin to leave me be, now I'm a…" her voice was muffled as Mana threw another white sheet over her. "Princess about to be married to a prince in a matter of hours." she cried.

"Aurelia are you alright with this?" asked Isis removed the sheet from over her head.

"Yes I've never been better. But…."

"But?" asked Mana as she passed Isis a creamy powder to rub over Aurelia.

"But Akunadin is really powerful, even if me and Atem marry; I fear that he will still wish to take me. I don't like his determination, it's oddly scary." sighed Aurelia.

"No fear. If Akunadin wants you he'll have to go through me and Mahado….err….I'm not sure about Seto but hay." smiled Mana.

"It's not me I'm really worried about. It's Atem." breathed Aurelia. "I have read the history of our land, kings and princes are murdered by high priests or by close ones so their rule could end and the murderers begin. But in this case it would be over ownership of me."

"Stop talking about yourself like an object." frowned Mana. "You don't have to still believe what Akunadin told you anymore."

"Atem will not treat you as one." added Isis. "Now hold still and let us dress you in the proper gowning."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Atem was looking at himself in the mirror. He was now in his finery, a golden crown was placed across his head and on it was the eye of Horus just like his necklace. A blue and white band was along the rim of his robe and gold belt was around his waist. He also had a pair of golden earrings in.

"Atem stop looking at yourself." said Mahado.

The prince came from his trance. "Oh sorry."

"I've never seen you so….so…twitchy."

"Mahado I'm about to get married to the woman of my dreams in a matter of hours. Think about it."

"Yeah but she's a nice girl. I've known her all her life."

"True but your only a couple of years older than me so she's basically known you for all yours too."

Mahado sighed. "Are you worried about her not loving you?"

"No….not really….kinda… but not really." he pause and looked guiltily at Mahado. "Maybe."

"Atem! When I saw you two in the temple I could see she loved you." comforted Mahado.

"Yeah and so did I." sighed Atem, "But when everyone said that the wedding would be tonight. Did you see her face?"

Mahado was quiet.

"I did." said Seto. "I saw her eyes Atem. Do you know what they said?"

Atem shook his head slowly and a small spark of fear began to grow.

"They said that…." began Seto. "I've never seen her eyes like that for years. The last time I saw it was when she had performed her first healing. Excitement and the way she looked at you for reassurance, she never looked at anyone that way before. Aurelia loves you."

"Seto I never knew you had it in you." said Mahado slapping Seto on the back.

"If anyone hears about this I swear I'll kill you." snarled Seto as his cheeks reddened.

"Ok."

In the far distance a gong was sounded.

"The feast is about begin." said Seto.

"Look Atem just relax." smiled Mahado.

"Yeah." Atem took several deep breaths and then left his room followed by the two priests.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The main hall was alive with chatter and song. A group of topless girls were dancing in the middle of hall and had the attention of most men in the room. Long tables had been set out in front of the thrones and along the walled around the edge of the room. A rich assortment of foods had already begun to appear on the red wood. Drinks were being served but not to extent of people being drunk. It allowed more room for performances in the centre of the hall. Red drapes were hung in bid arches across the room the longest stretched from above the thrones to the far end.

Akunumkanon was sat in his throne and watched the dance. Atem was beside him looking over the crowds to see if he could spot Isis or Mana. He had already pointed out Akunadin so he wasn't a threat. Seto and Mahado where to his left and on the look out too. He was up right and slightly leaning forward, tense and nervous.

"Atem don't look so worried." reassured his father. "I told Isis not to bring Aurelia out until I have quieted the guests. The announcement will go to the people outside too. The wedding will take place in front of me. Hence the red carpet."

The prince nodded and relaxed a little but not to much. Akunumkanon rolled his eyes and the party stayed at a low state.

Isis appeared just beside the Pharaoh and whispered in his ear. Atem watched his father nod. The butterflies in his stomach where beginning to get restless, an excitement was building as well as nerves fraying. Breathing became a little faster and Atem felt slightly sick.

"People of My courts!" bellowed Akunumkanon.

The party went quiet and all eyes turned to their King. Akunadin was wondering at the halt called, he knew of no announcements.

"I have great news. My son, Prince Atem please rise." Atem stood and took his fathers outstretched hand. "With the power given to me by my father I now hand the throne over to you."

Aurelia almost collapsed.

There was a great cheering and Akunumkanon handed Atem the two icons that the Pharaoh held at ceremonies. The new king was speechless beyond belief. He was so stunned he couldn't remember the ceremony that Mahado and Seto did to make sure that the spirits where happy with the new king. All signs where good.

"Just before I denounce my entire authority as your Pharaoh." said Akunumkanon raising his hands to silence the jittery crowd. "I now take the honour to marry my son to Egypt's future Queen."

There were gasps and shocked faces, soon another cheer went through the room and was joined by outsides crowd of commoners.

Mana appeared. She was wearing a long white robe and acted as leading maid while clearing a path directly to Atem from the doors.

Akunadin stood by Seto. "I never heard any of this." he whispered in a deadly tone.

"You're such an old fool!" said Seto walking away from him and to the doors.

Isis came through next and had hold of Aurelia's hand.

Akunumkanon was very impressed with Aurelia. She had defiantly grown since he had last seen her.

Her face was covered in a veil and a ring of white flowers on her head.

"Who's the bride?" Akunadin asked Mahado.

Mahado was quiet and just watched Aurelia float up the isle by Seto's side.

Atem took her all in. Aurelia wore a white and gold outfit. The gown had a long train and a large gold band covered her entire middle. The front of the white gown had a split up to the knees allowing everyone to get a flash of Aurelia's pale thing legs. Golden beads had been woven into the veil and her hair had been allowed to dry without tamper so her true curls where visible.

Seto gave her hand to Atem and they both faced his father. Atem could see Aurelia smiling behind her veil and smiled too squeezing her hand. He didn't want to waist time with the wedding; to him Aurelia was already his wife. He didn't want everyone to still stare at her; a strange tinge of jealousy replaced the feeling of unease. Atem wanted Aurelia all to himself.

'This is what Akunadin must feel.' he thought.

So this part of the unexpected celebration began. Akunadin moved through the crowd to try getting a good view when Atem revealed the face of his bride. Seto and Mahado watched the old priest cautiously. Mana and Isis did too but gave most of their attention to Atem and Aurelia.

Akunumkanon finished the last vow. He smiled at Atem and then turned to Aurelia.

"I remember your father and your mother. They would be proud." Atem heard a little shaky sigh issue from his wife. "You may now kiss your wife." he told Atem.

As the Pharaoh lifted the veil Mana began the joyous shouts and cheers. Everyone was clapping, jumping about and yelling praises….everyone but Akunadin. His eye went dark and then he stormed from the room. Aurelia saw him leave but then focused on her husband.

"We did it." she said to him as he leaned in for the kiss.

"Yes we did." replied Atem and was a little surprise as she met his kiss with equal intent.

Mana's lip trembled. "She did it." she began to playfully cry into Isis' arms.

"Whathas she done?" asked Mahado coming up to them.

"Got married before I have."

Mahado looked suddenly unimpressed. Seto joined them. "What's her problem?"

"Aurelia got married before she did." shrugged Mahado.

"Must be a girl thing." said Seto.

Mahado agreed.

Akunumkanon stopped the two youths in their kiss. "I think you should take the first dance."

Aurelia pulled Atem to the floor. They tried to dance but something always went wrong and they would always end up in tears of laughter. Soon everyone was dancing the same traditional dance that everyone knew.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It neared midnight. Atem took Aurelia away from the hall and brought her too his room. Aurelia went to the window and looked out towards the Hathor temple.

"It looks so much bigger when you not inside it." she said.

"You spent your entire life there. I'm not surprised you feel that way about it." sighed Atem.

The young Queen waited for her husband to take her in his arms. Atem did.

They kissed again, this time there was a longing lust and passion in it. Aurelia was hesitant as Atem gently guided her to his bed. A fear began to build up with her bosom, she was beginning to panic. Her skin began to tingle as Atem ran his fingers up her spine and she shivered. They ended their kiss and they just embraced for a while.

In his grasp he could feel Aurelia shaking and he tried to comfort her by holding her closer. Atem breathed in her scented hair and began sway from side to side. Aurelia could feel the fear and panic beginning to build to greater heights. She had grown so afraid of Akunadin she was now afraid of Atem.

"Don't make me!" she begged quietly to his ear.

Atem pulled back and looked at her face. He could see years of worry gathered on her forehead and her eyes were pleading for no more.

"I would never do anything with out your consent." he soothed and kissed her again.

"Atem." Aurelia pulled away and stood apart from him. "I have a special ability to make water dance when I sing."

"Wow!" he smiled. "Can I see?"

"Well no, you see I haven't got the right song." she looked sadly away from him.

"Do you need inspiration?" asked her husband.

"Yes and a pure state of heart and mind."

"Try now." said Atem. "Let me be your inspiration."

Aurelia took a breath but no sound came. She lowered her head and gripped at her arms.

Atem glanced at the bed; he looked at the curve in Aurelia's back and sighed. He was now doubting the relationship and he began to wonder if all this had been worth it. Suddenly Aurelia's arms took hold of him and she stared into his face.

"For you to be my inspiration you must love me." she smiled. "and I must trust you."

"Sing." said Atem sitting on the bed and placing Aurelia on his lap.

Smiling softly, Aurelia looked into Atem's eyes with her own Amber one's.

"Ka ra tu a sa ma la  
Ka ra tu la  
Ka ra tu a sa ma la sa na la  
Ka ra tu sa ma la  
Ka ra tu sa ma la  
Ka ra tu sa ma la sa ma" she began her melody of her strange toungue.

The water in a near by bowl began to tremble.

"Sa ra tu a sa ma la  
sa ra coo la  
Sa ra tu a sa ma la sa na la  
sa ra tu a ma la  
sa ra tu a ma la  
Sa ra tu a ma la sa ma"

Slowly two figures emerged from the water and they began a graceful display of intricate moves.

"A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra ma ra  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra ma ka la  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra sa ma  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra ma ka la"

Atem watched the joy in Aurelia's eyes as she saw the liquid sway with each piercing note.

"Sa ra tu a sa ma la  
sa ra coo la  
sa ra tu a sa ma la sa na la  
sa ra tu a ma la  
sa ra tu a ma la  
sa ra tu a ma la sa ma"

Small ball balls of water began to dance around the two lovers.

"A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra ma ra  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra ma ka la  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra sa ma  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
A ra coo sa ma ra  
ra ka ra ma ka la"

Aurelia finished the hymn and Atem pulled her under him. She closed her eyesand surrendered herself willingly to his touches.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Akunadin kicked over a table. His room was already a mess and only a fire raged in the corner to light the place.

"_That's why I told you to leave her._" said the dark shadow.

"I should have listened Master." bowed Akunadin.

"_Do not fear for we shall soon hove our way. You have delayed to long in resurrecting my body and true power. When I have been released she will be yours, the world will be ours._" it laughed and its black essence filled Akunadin's eye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
>>  
>>  
>Within the Pharaohs room came a soft loving cry.>  
>>

>  
The End>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

not to hot &-&.....hee hee i have better standerds but i'll let you emagine the rest of it 6-9....

Please R&R.

Oh and the funny words that Aurelia sing is actually a song called 'Hymn to the dance'. it's a kinda latin, if anyone has heard of a song called Adiemus its very simillar to that, i sung it at a conert and fell in love with the cool soft hymn like words.

but hay....please R&R but only once even though i've said R&R.........three times now. -"


	8. Prologue

Prologue

Atem looked over his land; behind him lay his queen. She slept tenderly curled with her back to him. The shape and curve of her hips had softened slightly, and a swelling womb told everyone she was with child. She carried the heir to the Egyptian throne. Atem prayed it be a boy but he would like it to be a girl.

Aurelia had showed her loyalty to him through 7 years of a tormented rule. One small war had been declared shortly after Atem's rise to the throne. Akunumkanon had unfortunately been slain during the last battle; it cut Atem deeply and affected Aurelia as well. Peace had been restored but small fights had broken out inside Egypt's walls. A group of soldiers had to patrol the streets twice a day.

Akunadin had gone almost mad but calmed to become more isolated. The two royals couldn't decide whetherAkunadin's silence was more worrying than the fact that he could have become a jealous monster.

The King lent against the wall. Isis had been reading strange signs in the spiritual flow of the earth. Evil was beginning to brood up in Egypt. He could feel it; he knew that Aurelia could as well. Atem wasn't afraid for his life; he was worried for his unborn child and loving wife.

He sighed and walked out of his room with his cape flowing out behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The shadow was growing.

Akunadin's mouth twitched with an evil interest. "We have a new convert Master." he said as he bowed low to the ground.

The red eyes swayed forward as another stepped over the evil threshold.

Seto stared defiantly at the eyes and had a small darksmirk on his lips……….

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That's it. its finished.

WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA its really strange to not be writing this anymore.....sniff...sniff

i will try and put more stories up but not sure when...... oh well for all those who reviewed me while i was writing this i am so greatfull for your patience......and those who review now. i hope you enjoyed it.....


End file.
